I'm All Yours
by amijusttumblinalone
Summary: dom!dan, bdsm, vibrator, and dirty talk. obviously smut omg


Phil holds the door open for Dan as he pads into the familiarity of their flat, both of them jet lagged and exhausted from their flight home.

Vidcon was fun, of course. They met with good friends and had some great times, but there was never a moment when they were alone.

Phil just happened to live up to the whole 'innocent snowflake' persona that the fandom thought up about him; seemingly not having any sexual thoughts at all the entire time they were there. Although he really isn't innocent — actually, none at all, unless he's around other people that aren't Dan, he can play the part flawlessly.

So when Phil adjusts his hair absently, Dan kisses him. The paler, who wasn't expecting him to do that, just stares up at him for a few moments. Dan takes advantage of the fact that he caught his boyfriend off guard, using the opportunity to push him up against the wall. Phil instantly, as if it were instinct, latches onto his shoulders and blinks at him.

Dan's fingers dance beneath Phil's shirt, dragging the pads slowly along his cool skin. He hears Phil take a sharp intake of breath, and that's when he knows he's steadily gaining control. "I've barely been able to do anything to you lately." he whispers.

"Kiss you," Dan continues, pecking his lips.

"Touch you," he says, even quieter as he slides his thumbs under the front of his jeans.

His dominance falters for a moment as he hesitates to say the next thing on his mind. Phil smirks and attempts to flip them but Dan stops him, taking his hands and holding him tight against the wall. "I don't think so." he breaths on Phil's neck, peppering kisses all about. He finds a point just above a vein and he lingers his lips there, feeling Phil's rising pulse.

Dan wedges his knee between Phil's legs before pressing his thigh upward lightly, so he doesn't accidentally hurt him, feeling him through the denim. In response to this, Phil's head falls backward, resting on the wall. "Dan," he squeaks.

The sides of the taller's mouth twitch up, shaping into a smirk that dissolves before Phil can see.

Dan jokes about how he isn't strong a lot, and even though he doesn't have massive muscles he's stronger than he looks. He proves this as he grips onto Phil's hips, hoisting him upward. The other's legs wrap around his waist as Dan slams his hands to the wall on either side of him, pressing their bodies close together.

Phil stifles a moan and winds one hand through Dan's locks, the other keeping a hold on his shoulder for leverage. He looks down slowly, meeting the other's gaze. Dan's eyes are dark and glossed with lust, just looking over all his features as if he's trying to memorize every bump and curve.

Dan's hand travels down Phil's thigh, purposely ignoring the growing bulge. "It makes me so hard, knowing that I can make you come undone like this." he whispers into Phil's ear, nibbling on the lobe. The paler boy beneath him strings out a slightly exaggerated moan, tightening his grip around the other's slender waist.

Dan thinks for a moment before grinding his hips hard against his boyfriend's, a low groan escaping both of them. He knows that Phil has a thing for dirty talk — he doesn't blame him, but he usually fumbles over his words due to nerves, but right now he's confident. "Are you gonna be my naughty slut tonight?" he forces himself to keep his voice low and level, to maintain the mood.

Phil nods hastily, and Dan openly laughs at that. "You're awfully eager, you know that?"

Phil sounds out a loud whine, tightening the grip he has on the other's hair and pulling. Dan rocks his hips against Phil's again, trying and failing to muffle the surprised moan against his neck.

Dan takes a step back, helping Phil back onto his feet but keeping him held close. He closes his eyes and sinks his teeth possessively into his neck, to which Phil bunches his hands up in the sleeves of Dan's shirt.

Dan sucks harshly, wanting to leave an obvious mark. He practically rips Phil's shirt off, flinging it across the room and forgetting it.

The younger of the two bites his lip, letting Phil step away from him slightly as his eyes wander downward. He decides to be, well, descriptive. He pieces the sentence together in his head before he says it.

"I want to tie you up and have my way with you."

Phil's face flushes a deep red but nods, looking at Dan through his lashes.

"Is that alright?" Dan asks him, a hint of concern seeping through his voice.

"Yeah," Phil answers, beginning to unbutton his jeans himself, "Definitely."

Dan flashes the older a winning grin before linking his arms sexily around his boyfriend's neck. "How about you be a good little slut and wait in my bedroom for me?" he speaks slowly, finishing his words off with a wink.

Phil untangles himself from the younger, quickly and clumsily fumbling up the stairs. Dan laughs silently at him, picking up both of their suitcases and carrying them to the bottom of the stairs. He tosses his keys loudly onto the kitchen counter, full well intending for Phil to hear.

Dan begins to step up the stairs, lifting his own shirt away and discarding it without much care. When he reaches just outside the door, he can hear muffled moans and Phil's heavy breathing through the wood.

Now curious, he pushes the door open and the scene laid out before him renders him momentarily speechless.

Phil, legs spread, one hand working along his length and the other sliding a vibrator in and out of himself. He's propped up against a mountain of pillows, his eyes closed and his mouth wide open.

"Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get over here and fuck me?" he breaths through a moan, his voice audibly wobbling.

Dan swallows, his throat suddenly dry. Although, instead of carrying out Phil's request, he quickly finds one of his old ties. Frowning at the fact that neither of their beds have posts, he figures that he'll just work around that.

"Arms up," Dan murmurs, and Phil reaches to take the toy away. The younger swats his hand away but Phil doesn't complain.

Dan ties his hands together, crawling in between his legs. When he feels that they're tight enough, he drags his hands slowly down the other's pale chest. Although when he reaches his hips, he tapers his hands away to the side rather than giving Phil the attention he craves.

Phil makes and annoyed noise, squirming impatiently. Dan shushes him, feeling generous enough to continue moving the toy.

Even though Phil _knows_ that it's possible to move his hands and touch Dan, he wills himself not to because he isn't exactly sure the punishment his boyfriend has in mind. Phil clenches his hands into fists, hardly biting down on his lip to hold back the noise.

The younger out of the pair gets an idea — and even though he knows that Phil will be annoyed because of it — he goes through with it. He gets off the bed, leaving Phil alone on the bed with the toy still positioned inside him. Dan tries to look sexy as he wiggles out of extremely skinny jeans, but fails. He gives Phil an apologetic look but quickly gains his composure again.

He looks down at himself, in only his boxers. He pushes then over his hipbones, looking over to see Phil watching him intently and rocking his hips slightly. Dan bites his lip, letting it pool around his ankles, exposing himself for Phil and Phil only. Pink stains his cheeks and tries to hide it before gripping himself and sliding his hand down, giving himself a little bit of attention he needs to get himself going.

"Dan," Phil moans, his voice possessing a warning tone. Dan somehow instantly understands the problem, scampering over to the bedside. "Dan!" he groans again, his back arching and his toes curling. Dan quickly removes the toy just in time, literally, and lets Phil calm down again.

"Hey, shh," Dan soothes. "Can't be doing that too early." he says jokingly.

Phil glares at him, "I hate you." he mutters playfully.

Dan laughs it off, moving between his legs again. Wanting to bring about the earlier mood, he leans forward, sucking another lovebite onto Phil's neck. Phil shivers beneath him, giving off a quiet moan.

Dan reaches toward the stand beside his bed that the lube is usually kept in the drawer, but this time it was on top and uncapped, thanks to Phil. He pours some of the clear liquid onto his fingers, rubbing it in to warm it before plentifully covering himself with it. "Do you need me to stretch you?" he asks the boy under him.

"I already did that, just hurry up." Phil pleads, crossing his ankles behind Dan's back.

Dan lines himself up and bunches his fists in the sheets on either side of Phil, pushing himself in not-so-slowly and carefully.

Phil uses his heels to push him deeper, groaning a small 'fuck' under his breath. He nods, signaling the other that he can move, and he does.

He pulls out and roughly pounds back in, the friction feeling delicious after days of nothing.

He moves faster, arching his back downward to bite onto Phil's shoulder. The bed creaks beneath them, and occasionally bangs against the wall. Hopefully none of their neighbours can hear them, but at the moment Dan couldn't care less.

"Oh my _god_, Phil, say my name," Dan growls into the older's ear, using his hands to grip onto Phil's sides for better control.

Phil is too far gone to feel embarrassed, so he basically shouts; "Dan!" upon request. With his hands straining against the cloth of the tie, the knot becomes undone and his hands are freed with the tie still looped around one wrist. Phil can't help but touch Dan, both hands going to his back, consistently using his nails to scratch downward.

Dan notices that the tie came undone, and when normally he would stop to fix it he can't be bothered, so he lets it go. Anyways, he likes when Phil's able to touch him so it really isn't a problem.

The tanner presses his lips to Phil's for a moment before resting his forehead against the other's, staring into his eyes.

Phil pushed himself down, wanting more. "Don't stop," he whispers, closing his eyes and letting his head fly back upon the pillows, "Don't even fucking _think_ about stopping."

Dan changes his angle slightly, and Phil cries out. "Fuck! Dan!" Dan rocks his hips against Phil's even rougher, if possible.

"Phil!" Dan moans into his neck, feeling himself nearing climax. "Close," he whispers, his breathing heavy.

Phil lets himself go — the room is hot and and head is spinning but just as he releases onto his stomach he feels Dan finish himself off inside him a few seconds after.

Dan recovers before Phil, getting up and cleaning himself up before moving to Phil, doing the work for him.

The first thing Phil says is; "I feel disgusting."

Dan pouts. "Well I, for one, thought you enjoyed that."

"That's not what I mean," he laughs, "It's just, I'm all sweaty."

"I don't feel like moving but we left everything downstairs," Dan murmurs, turning on his side and snuggling against Phil. "Want to just get it tomorrow? I'm tired."

Phil just nods in response, his eyes already closed. Dan smiles at him, "I love you." he whispers.

"Love you, too, Dan."


End file.
